Whille
|Przynależność= |Przedstawiciele= * * * }} Whille to zwyczajowa nazwa humanoidalnego gatunku do którego należeli m.in. czy . Ze względu na ilość kończyn są czasem nazywani Tridaktylami. Charakterystyczni ze względu na niski wzrost, zieloną skórę, szpiczaste uszy i ponadprzeciętną wrażliwość na Moc, są obecni w historii Skyriver od czasów , wielu z nich było prominentnymi członkami zakonów , a później . Mimo to planeta oraz kultura Whillów nie są do końca znane dzisiejszym historykom – żyją rozrzuceni po Galaktyce w niewielkich, hermetycznych społecznościach, a ich tradycje przekazywane są ustnie, stąd nawet ze strony przedstawicieli gatunku nie istnieje jedna spójna wersja ich historii. Elementem łączącym folklor Whilli jest przekaz o dawnej ojczyźnie Grentarik, jednak nie wiadomo nawet, co było przyczyną jej opuszczenia i czy nadal istnieje, a jeśli kiedykolwiek istniały jakieś ślady starożytnej cywilizacji Whilli to już dawno zostały zniszczone lub zaginęły. Charakterystyka biologiczna Whille osiągają wzrost między 0,6 a 0,7 metra, występują w dwóch płciach – męskiej i żeńskiej. Ich cechy charakterystyczne to trójpalczaste dłonie i stopy oraz szpiczaste uszy, których ruch odzwierciedla towarzyszące osobnikowi uczucia. Wyróżniają się grubą, szorstką skórą koloru najczęściej zielonego, może jednak ona przyjmować barwy bliższe brązowi – przykładem brązowoskórego Tridaktyla jest . Ich głowa jest delikatnie pokryta krótkimi, drobnymi włosami, najczęściej kasztanowymi lub siwobiałymi. Są w większości mięsożerni, ich dieta składa się głównie z płazów takich jak żaby, jednak w razie potrzeby są w stanie żywić się także bagienną roślinnością. Rozwijają się około stu lat, z czego rozwój fizyczny to przede wszystkim pierwsze 70, następne 30 wyróżnia się wyjątkową zdolnością zdobywania wiedzy i jest to czas rozwoju psychicznego. Wszelkie badania na Tridaktylach należałoby wykonywać na żywym osobniku, bowiem po śmierci nie zostawiają po sobie fizycznych zwłok, powodem na to jest to że łączą się po fizycznym zgonie z Mocą. Ich powiązania z nie są do końca jasne. Zauważono fizyczne podobieństwo, jednak znanych osobników Whilli jest za mało, by potwierdzić powiązania genetyczne. Obie rasy różnią się również usposobieniem – Lannikowie to bojowo nastawiony, silnie terytorialny lud, natomiast Whille są z natury pokojowi, a ich kultura jest pełna mistycyzmu. Niektóre hipotezy mówią o tym, że mogła być to więź o charakterze podobnym do rasy , w której proto-Whille byli kastą mędrców, odpowiednikiem Kissai, a proto-Lannikowie kastą wojowników, których można porównać do Massassich. Na podstawie zapisków języka Tridaktyli można ocenić, że zarówno on, jak i mają wiele elementów wspólnych i prawdopodobnie łączyły się w jedną grupę językową z pradawnym językiem . Historia Przed opuszczeniem Grentarik Większość wiedzy o wczesnym istnieniu tej rasy zasługujemy odnalezionym na terenie całego Nieskończonego Imperium starożytnym kronikom, znaleziono takowe m.in. na czy które opisują m.in. łudząco podobną do nich rasę bytującą na planecie Grentarik. Najbardziej kontrowersyjnym tekstem o ich historii jest ten znaleziony na , opowiada on m.in. o wojnie Trydaktyli z starożytną rasą oraz o trybucie złożonym Kwa przez Zielonego króla w jej następstwie. Ważnym fragmentem tej kroniki jest ten opowiadający o stosunkach z w następstwie tego konfliktu, tekst mówi bowiem, że konflikt ten dział się w okresie, w którym gatunek ten odwrócił się od swoich dawnych protektorów, a przejście na stronę Kwa uznali za zdradę. Zestawienie z historią innych gatunków uwikłanych w konflikty tego okresu może wskazywać na to, że przyczyną exodusu Whillów ze swojej ojczyzny mógł być odwet Rakatan, którzy w wojnie z Kwa wykazali się wielkim okrucieństwem. Brak jest jednak jednoznacznych dowodów na potwierdzenie, jaki był ostateczny los Tridaktyli. Nieznane jest położenie Grentarik, odpowiedzi na pytania takie jak to, czy dalej istnieje, czy wygnanie spotkało wszystkich Whilli, czy też żyją oni dalej w ukrytej w nieznanych przestrzeniach ojczyźnie spowite są mgłą tajemnicy, tak jak cała reszta historii tej rasy. Rozproszeni po Skyriver Po opuszczeniu Grentarik Whille nie znalazły nowej ojczyzny dla swojego gatunku, zamiast tego rozpoczęli życie w diasporze, trafiając do różnych zakątków galaktyki w niewielkich grupach. Podania o istotach przypominających Whille są powszechnym zjawiskiem we wszystkich galaktykach satelitarnych Skyriver oraz w samej macierzy, nawet w znane są historie o rasie Kraat'k co tłumaczy się na Negocjator, lub Stronnik dobra. Niezwłocznie po exodusie, jeśli jeszcze nie za czasów życia na Grentarik, przedstawiciele tego gatunku znaleźli się w różnych zakonach zrzeszających wrażliwych na . Przykładem takiego osobnika jest Siballi, znany jako wyrocznia tythońska, Tridaktyl zdolny do przepowiadania przyszłości i odkrywania przeznaczenia. Przez następne lata uczeni zaobserwowali nagłe impulsy w Mocy po każdych zanotowanych narodzinach Whilli - śledząc ten impuls odnaleziono m.in. późniejszego wielkiego mistrza . W rezultacie znakomita większość przedstawicieli tego gatunku trafiła do Zakonu, gdzie pełnili funkcję mędrców, a ze względu na długość życia także archiwistów. Społeczności Tridaktyli występują aktualnie na rzadko zaludnionych, leśnych i bagiennych planetach w niewielkich, hermetycznych grupkach. Ich tradycje, przekazywane głównie ustnie, różnią się znacznie między sobą, ich język ewoluował w każdej grupie w rezultacie czego jest ledwie zrozumiały dla Whilli z innych planet. Niewielka ilość osobników, trudności komunikacyjne między sobą i wcielanie większości Tridaktyli do bardzo osłabiły ich kulturę. W pewnym momencie jedna z przetrwałych w galaktyce społeczności Whilli przyjęła zwyczajowe określenie swojego gatunku na nazwę . Rozpoczęte długo po dzieło jednego tridaktyla opisujące czasy Imperium Galaktycznego zostało rozwinięte przez innych przedstawicieli tego gatunku, stając się w rezultacie opisem dziejów Galaktyki znanym jako . Elementem folkloru tego gatunku, który na stałe zapisał się w kulturze galaktyki są poszukiwania rodzimej Tridaktylom planety Grentarik. Przez lata istnienia galaktycznych cywilizacji typowane było wiele lokalizacji, m.in. , , oraz . Planeta do dziś nie została znaleziona, jednak co śmielsi skyriverańscy poszukiwacze przygód poszukują jej w sąsiednich galaktykach takich jak Narvva, Firefist, Attrenikos czy Southriver. Przedstawiciele * * * * * Za kulisami *Sam zdecydował, by utrzymać nazwę i historię gatunku Yody w tajemnicy. Sama nazwa Whille na rasę Yody to popularna pomyłka, której za czasów obowiązywania Legend Lucas zdecydowanie zaprzeczył. *Whille to w pierwotnej koncepcji George'a Lucasa nazwa mikrostworzeń, które żywiły się Mocą i ją kontrolowały. Wedle niej wszystkie żywe istoty są w zasadzie tylko środkiem dla przemieszczania się Whilli, a midichloriany stanowią o wrażliwości na Moc, ponieważ służą jako połączenie między tymi żyjątkami a stworzeniem, w którym się przemieszczają. Według oryginalnego pomysłu Lucasa to o nich miała opowiadać trylogia sequeli. Kategoria:Rasy rozumne Kategoria:Rasy długowieczne